This invention relates generally to a rotary mechanism driven by the shaft of a hydraulic motor wherein the device carries a member to be rotated and contains means to selectively engage and disengage driving connection between the shaft and the device.
Hydraulic motors, i.e., motors operated by the flow of pressurized hydraulic fluid, are used to drive a variety of devices, including the individual wheels of agricultural, industrial and construction vehicles and equipment.
In many cases, it would be desirable to provide a means to disconnect the motor from the device being driven. For example in the case of a wheeled vehicle, practical difficulties arise if the hydraulic system fails or the vehicle must be moved over a relatively long distance. Since the speed of a hydraulic motor is relatively slow, it is impractical to move a wheeled device over a long distance. The vehicle cannot be pushed or towed rapidly due to the resistance of the hydraulic fluid in the system. Instead, the vehicle must be lifted and placed on a trailer, which is an inconvenient and time consuming procedure. Many other examples may be visualized by those skilled in the art wherein it would be desirable to easily and quickly disconnect from the output shaft of a hydraulic motor without having to remove the motor or otherwise dismantle the device or wheel connected to the motor. Such disconnect, for example, would allow a wheeled vehicle to be pushed or towed at a fast rate of speed without hindrance from, or damage to, the hydraulic system.
Also, in connection with the use of hydraulic motors, the load on the device being rotated is normally carried solely by the motor shaft and bearings. Under high loads, the bearings may fail prematurely. Shaft breakage may also occur. Thus, it would be desirable to provide additional support for the hydraulic motor, whereby the motor shaft would be free of radial and axial load in both the connected and disconnected positions.